


Chapter 41.Toll

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [15]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 41.Toll

空气里每个氧气原子都散发着暧昧不堪的气味，不堪重负般地黏腻成一团，压得Evan几乎窒息。

怎么办？

当事态和感受脱离轨道不再照着自己预设的蓝图施工的时候，Evan心虚的认命。

要怎么去回应那种极其富攻击性的似望情深？

怎么回应都逃不掉了。

装死可以吗……

得不到回应的易恩用恶意的顶弄表达自己的不满，软软糯糯的低吟从唇齿的缝隙中不可遏制的溢出，又被深入了一些，体内的巨大一跳一跳地搏动，抵住敏感的位置变换着刁钻的角度在内里来来回回的碾压勾磨。

“嗯啊……”Evan被捉弄地迷迷糊糊，微张着嘴低低浅浅的喘息，“你到底……到底、有过多少人……啊……”

“我是不是可以理解成，你被我弄得很舒服？”又是重重地一记顶弄，漆黑的眼瞳如露出利爪尖牙的狼，按住挣扎不得的猎物，笑的很是张狂跋扈。

猛攻的号角吹了大半夜，从书桌到沙发，从沙发到墙壁，Evan沙哑到喊都喊不出声，在被抱到床上从背后进入的高潮中，彻底失去意识。


End file.
